


Present Wrapping 101

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Fictions</p><p>1) Who wraps presents horribly and has to get help from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Wrapping 101

Ben was settled on the couch, reading his notes on the patient that was going to show up in a few hours. He was scared of an online horror story. That was something he needed to help with. An angry growling from next door caused his eyes to flicker to the doorway.  
  
“STUPID HOLIDAY!”  
  
Ben shifted his files onto the seat next to him and stood, making his way into the living room. He chuckled, watching the blond struggling to wrap a CD case in the Christmas paper.  
  
“Do you need some help, Tate?”  
  
The blond boy leaned back, tilting his head far enough back to look up at Ben with a groan.  
  
“Seriously, how the hell do I do this?”  
  
Ben moved to wrap his arms around the boy, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
“If you keep getting annoyed, you’ll never manage to do it. Now then.”  
  
He took hold of Tate’s hands, moving them to gently fold the paper over the case.  
  
“Now stick some tape to it.”  
  
He pressed it down before grunting.  
  
“Now I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Now, you pull these two bits of paper tight; not tight enough to rip the paper and you fold them in – that’s it – now fold the whole thing over and stick it back down.”  
  
Tate chuckled a little as Ben helped him tape it down.  
  
“Now do the other side...”  
  
Tate whined as Ben let go of his hands, slowly copying what Ben just showed him on the other side.  
  
“That’s it. That’s perfect. I’ll give you a 9/10 for that.”  
  
Tate laughed and Ben slipped his arms around the boy tightly. They leaned in and pressed a kiss to each other’s lips before Ben went off to get some hot chocolate.


End file.
